What would it be like?
by chappers223
Summary: An evening in watching TV leads to questions, challenges, and some answers Kensi and Deeks were not ready for. Some Densi hotness.


"What a bitch", he exclaimed suddenly, causing her to snap back from her distracted thoughts.

"Wh...what?"

"She just laid into Chantelle for like no reason. How can she be so beautiful and so poisonous?" Deeks had really gotten into her favourite programme, America's Top Model, investing in the gossip and banter that went on between the competing girls. He loved it, after all, he was one big girl himself. But Kensi had stopped watching for a little while now, lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh...well I knew she wasn't as sweet as she looked from the start", she came back, trying to cover up her distraction.

Deeks looked at her quizzically.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine", she said, faking a yawn and stretching her arms up over her head, uncurling her long legs from the couch between them. "I'm just tired, thats all". She flashed him a weak smile before resting her bare feet on the coffee table and turning her attention back to the TV.

"We can just watch the end of the show", Deeks suggested, "and leave the film for another night if you want?"

"Yeah, I'll go with that", Kensi answered quickly, glad not to have to fake watching TV much longer.

She was struggling to keep focussed on the show, her thoughts constantly sliding back to the man slouched on the couch next to her. Truth was her thoughts had been more and more distracted since coming back from their 'married couple' undercover assignment. Living with Deeks as his wife had had its ups and downs. There was the fight for the right side of the bed, the bickering over the cleaning, her missing undies which kept turning up in his drawer and of course, she had put her coloureds in the wash with his whites which had ruined some of his favourite t-shirts. But there was also the other side to sharing a house with her partner; the companionship, cooking meals together, talking at the end of the day and not waking up alone. She had been surprised at how much she had liked playing house with 'Justin', Deeks undercover persona.

Then there had been the 'cover kiss'. At dinner with Bret and Polina, when they had nearly been caught snooping for info on the couple, Kensi's way out had been to grab Deek's head and pull him into a kiss. It had been brief and lacking in passion, just like a cover kiss should be, right. But its suddenness had left Deeks flustered and speechless for a few seconds, and as for Kensi, she was left wondering what it would be like to kiss him without the need for a cover story. Why? She didn't know, only that she had begun to dwell on the possibilities a little more often than she should.

"You sure you're ok?" Deeks was looking at Kensi more intently now, his piercing blue eyes searching for a reason why his partner felt so distant tonight.

"Shut up, Deeks!" She gestured to the TV trying to insert a tone of irritation in her voice. "I'm trying to listen to the rest of the show."

"Ok." He took a swig of his beer and turned his attention back to the TV.

After a few minutes Kensi found herself glancing slyly at Deek's face, his intent expression trained on the models latest quest. She couldn't help letting her eyes graze over his profile, taking in his deep set blue eyes surrounded by long thick lashes, his straight but slightly flared nose and the fullness of his lower lip. There was that warm heaviness turning slowly in the pit of her stomach again, a feeling that left her both surprised and annoyed that her partner could have this affect on her. She dragged her gaze back to the TV.

For crying out loud, how did this happen? When had she started getting so gooey about him? Yes, they were partners, working long hours together, looking out for each other. They trusted each other with their lives every day. In spite of the fact that she found him irritating to start with, they worked really well together and he was probably one of the few people she had allowed to get this close to her. Their team was like a little family, dysfunctional but effective. And as for most of them, it was the only family they had. And yes, her and Deeks flirted with each other from time to time. They did, although they'd never admit it, find each other attractive, and they enjoyed playing innocently with that fact. But playing 'happily married couples' with Deeks, sharing a home and a bed with him, she was surprised at the feelings it had stirred in her.

Kensi was aware of their 'thing', whatever that was, but it was something both of them preferred not to dwell on too much. So what had changed, and was Deeks feeling the same way? It didn't look like it from here and Kensi found herself suddenly feeling frustrated and restless, with a growing need to know for sure.

"D'you ever think about that 'cover kiss' we had?" She blurted it out, keeping her eyes firmly trained on the girls strutting it out on the screen in front of them.

"What?" Deeks head snapped round to fix her with a frankly shocked expression. "No!" he said incredulously, the surprised look on his face turning to suspicion as his eyebrows drew in and his eyes narrowed, searching Kensi's face for a clue as to where this sudden jaw-dropper had come from.

"Really?" She looked at him, adopting a defiant manner and challenging tone to counteract the sudden disappointment she felt at his answer.

Slowly, a knowing look worked its way across his face, and his lips spread into a lazy smirk.

"Why, do you?" His eyes positively twinkled as he fixed her with a look that dared her to lie.

She felt the heat rising in her face and tried to quell the sense of panic spreading through her body. Was she going to admit her naughty little secret to him? Hell no! He would never let her hear the end of it.

"No!" Her pinched answer only elicited a raised eyebrow. "Not really," she said, averting her gaze back to the TV again.

"Really?" he said slowly with a tone that said he was unconvinced.

She had started it now, so she would have to see it through somehow.

"Ok...just...sometimes".

Silence.

She felt like everything around her had shrunk away leaving her exposed and too aware of her partners piercing blue eyes. She felt like her whole body was blushing. God, what was she going to do now.

Suddenly, her partner relaxed beside her again, slouching back into the couch and crossing his stockinged feet on the coffee table

"I guess it's understandable really," he drawled, crossing his arms across his chest in a self satisfied manner. "A little taste of me is enough to leave any red blooded female wanting more."

The arrogance of this man! She was lost for words. At the same time she wondered if he had read her mind.

"Huh!" she forced the guttural response. "Like you're that irresistible!"

"Obviously I am!" he announced. "It seems that even the 'tough, no-nonsense Kensi Blye' is susceptible to my charms when it comes to a bit of lip action."

Incredulous, she looked across at him to find he was back to gazing at the TV screen but with an innocent 'puppy dog' expression that barely covered his smug demeanor. The warm glow spread in the pit of her stomach as he shot her a look and pouted through his cheeky crooked grin.

"It's ok, baby girl, your secrets safe with me."

She wanted to kill him and kiss him at the same time. Both actions would serve to shut him up, but sadly, only one would satisfy her curiosity.

She resorted to punching him in the arm, really hard. It didn't do anything to relieve the tension building up inside her, but at least it wiped the smug look off his face.

"Owww! That really hurt. Try taking your frustrations out on me some other way, huh!" She watched the look of regret spread across his face no sooner than the words were out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ok! Just don't punch me again. At least not in the same spot. You now I bruise easily." Puppy dog eyes again, melty feeling in stomach, this was getting out of hand.

Kensi took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully.

"Look, I'm not obsessing about the kiss...or you." She looked at him squarely, trying to convince herself as much as him.

"It's just that you make such a big deal about women finding you irresistible, but your kissing skills...well...judging by our 'brief encounter'...they weren't that great." She shrugged nonchalantly, looking back to the dramas unfolding on the TV screen.

That was a blatant lie and she wondered if Deeks could see right through it. She was on dangerous ground with her partner as he knew her too well. That and the fact that they had interrogated enough suspects to recognise the truth from a lie.

"You're questioning my kissing skills?" His eyebrows were so high in disbelief that they disappeared under his shaggy fringe.

"Yes, Mr Hotshot!" Kensi turned her head to fix him with a steady, defiant look. "I don't get it!" She spoke the last four words slowly and punctuated, pleased with herself for sounding so convincing.

"Is that so?" he said, mimicking her punctation and tone.

Deeks face had turned more serious, his blue eyes darkened and his gaze came to rest on her defiantly set lips.

"Yeah, maybe I just need to see how great these skills of yours really are," she said in a mocking yet slightly nervous tone, "Then I can get it over with and stop wondering."

"Are you goading me to prove something?" His voice was quiet, tinged with humour, but something in his voice made her feel she was starting to venture into unsafe territory

"No..." she couldn't believe her voice had caught in her throat with such bad timing. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Why would I do that?" The challenge was back in her voice, thankfully.

"Because you want a piece of me?" It sounded like a question, but she knew he was telling her. He was so sure of himself now, she needed to teach him a lesson.

"Maybe I would just take a big bite out of you and then spit you out like a rotten apple."

"Yes please...to the big bite thing...not so much to the spitting out." Uh, those playfully sparkling eyes were playing havoc with her nerves now. She wanted to back down but knew she couldn't. Their eyes were locked now, neither wanting to move, waiting for the others response.

"Are you gonna take a bite then?" his voice was quiet and steady, a definite challenge.

"Are you gonna show me your skills?" She was goading him now, no question about it.

Her heart was pounding now and she was acutely aware that he'd shifted, sliding his feet from the table and uncrossing his arms.

She felt her body shifting in response, getting ready for whatever was going to happen next. All she knew was the anticipation in the air was tangible, like electricity waiting to earth.

"Bring it on, baby girl," he drawled, but there was only the slightest hint of teasing in his voice, mixed with what...nerves

"Show me what you got, bighead!" His slight nervousness had given her a bit more courage and she found herself turning towards him, lifting her chin as if to challenge him.

That was all he seemed to need.

He began moving towards her, holding her stare until she parted her lips, licking them in subconscious anticipation. His eyes didn't miss the small gesture and he seemed mesmerised by it.

They were almost touching, their breath mingling when she suddenly panicked. She slid her hands to his chest, stopping him from moving closer. His nearly closed eyes flickered open questioningly.

"This isn't going to make things weird between us, is it?" She spoke in a faltering whisper and her heart was pounding so hard she wasn't sure he could hear what she'd said above the din.

"Huh?" Deeks had stopped still, his lips hovering about an inch from hers

Their breathing was quick and shallow, each of them acutely aware of what was about to happen, but suddenly hesitant.

"No," Deeks breathed haltingly. "We're all grown ups here, right?" His eyes willing her to agree.

"Right!" she replied, almost willing his lips nearer.

When they finally met it was with the lightest butterfly touch, his lips brushing hers, teasing them open. She didn't resist, letting him take her top lip between his ever so gently, then move to the bottom one, slowly releasing it after caressing it between his.

She was melting from the inside, warmth spreading from her stomach down. This was sexy as hell and she definitely wanted more. When he took her top lip between his again, she let her tongue run along the inside of his upper lip, taking joy in the sound of his sudden intake of breath

It was her turn to let out a soft sound of pleasure as he slowly brushed her lower lip with his, letting his tongue trace its line from one corner of her mouth to the other.

They seemed to take it in turns, gently caressing their lips against each others, teasing and tasting, their breath mingling, until there came a need for more.

They both let out a low moan as she opened her mouth to allow him to take more of her into his, giving him access to taste her with the fulness of his tongue.

All barriers down now, Kensi arched her body against his, one hand finding his thigh and gripping her fingers into it with the intensity of pleasure and abandonment she was experiencing, the other hand lifting to his head, her fingers curling into his hair.

His hands gripped her waist, pulling her to him with a need that suddenly brought them both up short.

They tore away from one another simultaneously, their eyes locked and breathing laboured. Their faces held twin expressions of shock mingled with desire.

Deeks managed to recovered his voice first.

"So...how were my skills? Do I get marks out of ten?" The deep breathlessness in his voice betrayed the confidence of his question. It was a lame attempt at lightening a heavy moment.

"Ok...ok skills..." Kensi tried clearing her throat. "...no marks."

Deeks eyes dropped to her lips and she bit them nervously.

"I guess ok isn't bad, huh?" his eyes started to twinkle again and he gave her one of his cheeky lopsided grins.

His kissing skills weren't just ok, and he'd done more than leave her breathless. But she wasn't going to tell him that. Never in a million years.

Kensi spoke quickly with an attempt at a matter-of-fact a tone. "Well, now I know what kissing you is really like I can stop wondering about it, can't I!" As if!

Before he could challenge her she stood up and tried not to run to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she grabbed a can of beer and ,closing the door again, leant heavily against it rolling the can up and down the heated skin at the back of her neck.

Meanwhile, back in front of the TV, Deeks shifted uncomfortably on the couch. There would be no stopping wondering now. Not for either of them.


End file.
